All it Takes
by neopyro
Summary: AU. Starts out when Harry is age four. Harry wakes up to find something wrong with the Dursleys. Little does he know that this will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

All it takes

Prologue

Harry shivered silently underneath his meager sheet. On the cold winter nights, it never even came close to keeping him warm. But still he curled into a ball, praying for some shred of warmth, to keep him from freezing. He knew that it wouldn't be long until Aunt Petunia opened the cupboard under the stairs and forced him to work.

Even though he was only four, his self-esteem had been whittled down to nothing. Every time he thought he had done something well, he would get insulted. Breakfasts cooked perfectly, garden weeded, floors scrubbed spotlessly. Never good enough for his Aunt and Uncle.

It was getting light outside his cupboard. Dawn had come. Aunt Petunia usually came by now. Today was Saturday, he knew. And Aunt Petunia had let him know that he would be polishing her silver today. She said he would be getting up earlier than usual.

Had she overslept? He hoped so. Though some part of him, deep inside knew that something was wrong. The morning sunlight had brought some warmth into his cupboard. Harry felt himself fade into a pleasant nap, where he had dreams of unicorns, dragons and a place far away from the Dursleys.

He awoke roughly an hour later. Now he knew that something was wrong. He had never been allowed to stay in this late in his entire life. But now he needed to use the bathroom. When he felt that he got desperate enough, he started fumbling with the lock on his cupboard. He couldn't get his hands through the grate to reach the slide. His fingers were too big.

He felt a slight tingling sensation and his fingers stretched out long and thin, and he opened his cupboard. His fingers looked normal now.. But he could have sworn that. Nevermind. Harry scampered up the steps and used the bathroom. He made sure to wash his hands, and was ready to sneak down the steps and back to his cupboard. He didn't want someone to know that he'd been out.

Then something struck him as seriously odd. There was no snoring. Uncle Vernon ALWAYS snored. There wasn't even a heavy breathing sound. Something had to be wrong. He crept into his Aunt and Uncle's room. The light from the windows allowed him to see clearly. And he would never forget what he saw.

Aunt Petunia had hung herself and was dangling lifelessly from the ceiling, a note was pinned to her chest. And Uncle Vernon wasn't breathing.

He remembered being taught from a young age (younger anyway) that if something were to go wrong, he was to go next door to Number Six Privet drive and let them know. That was exactly what Harry planned to do.

Harry went back down the stairs, his heart racing and he pulled on his shoes. He opened the front door and went next door and knocked. Miss. Clyde answered the door in her work clothes. She was in her mid thirties, and worked as a Lawyer. She wasn't married and had enough money to build a house out of pound notes, but didn't spend it.

"Hello Harry." She said sweetly. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Miss. Clyde, something's wrong with my Aunt and Uncle." He said calmly and clearly.

"Aunt Petunia's hanging from the ceiling."

Her face turned to a look of concern. Hanging from the ceiling couldn't mean anything good.

"Will you take me to see them Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded, and the two of them trooped across the lawn and back into the Dursley residence. Harry lead her up to Aunt Petunia's room, but refused to enter. Miss Clyde let out a startled squeak, and immediately called the police on her cell phone.

At 11:13 that morning, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were pronounced dead at the scene. The official report stated that Vernon Dursley died of a heart attack during his sleep. When Petunia woke up, she discovered his corpse and killed herself in her grief by hanging herself from the ceiling fan with a pair of panty hose. Neither of the children, nor Miss Clyde were mentioned in the report.

Harry was sent to the London adoption agency that evening, and Dudley was shipped off to live with his Aunt Marge. The shock of his parent's deaths caused Dudley to go into a state of shock. Marge gave up on him in a week and sent him to a mental institution. He never recovered.

-----One week Later-----

Harry dozed peacefully in a plain wooden bunk bed with cheap sheets. The room he slept in was painted an unsightly shade of off white. The Surrey Adoption Agency where Harry slept had a ten day program. They would keep a child long enough to put their picture in their monthly catalog, before sending them to an orphanage to stay until someone chose to adopt them. If someone expressed an interest in a child, they would stay an additional ten days (even if the person backs out.) Every time a person expresses an interest in a child, the period is extended again. It was theoretically possible for someone to stay there for years without actually getting adopted, but it hardly ever happened. Besides, who wants to drive all the way out to Surrey to adopt a child when there's a perfectly good adoption agency right in London?

A woman in a white nurse's outfit walked the plainly carpeted hallway of the S.A.A., passing several doors and paying them no mind. She came to one door, and opened it as quietly as she could. She flicked on the light switch, bringing light into the previously dark room.

"Harry? Harry potter?" she asked. "Wake up please. You have a visitor."

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ok Miss. Watson." he replied brightly. Harry climbed out of the bed, wearing some of Dudley's old cast off clothes. He pulled on his shoes and followed her into the lobby.

"Now, Harry, I warn you now that this man may look a bit scary at first, but he's actually a really nice person. Don't let how he looks scare you, okay?" Miss. Watson tittered.

"'Kay." Harry agreed.

"Now this man really likes you and wants to take you home for a few days as a test run. If you both agree that it's going to work out then he can become your new daddy. Would you like to have a daddy, Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit." Miss. Watson agreed. They had reached the end of the hallway now and were at the door to the Lobby. "He's in there, Harry." She held the door open for him to enter first. Harry walked in without showing an ounce of fear.

In one of the chairs of the waiting room sat Ex-Auror Alastor Moody.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow! I got fifteen reviews for this overnight. Apparently I've finally got a popular story. Woohoo.

Athenakitty: I needed some reason for Vernon to drop dead of natural causes. A heart attack seemed best. And yes, Moody was sent by Dumbledore.

Henriette: Kind and light? I would never! That's just too…light for my taste. And no, Moody is exactly who he says he is.

Fancyfree: Actually, if you weave two or three pieces of pantyhose together, it's very strong. And about Dudley, I'm going to have to disagree. He was spoiled and pandered to by his mother. He got person to person crooning and adoration of every second of every day. For that to vanish suddenly… it would really mess you up. Especially if you had four years to get used to it. And then spending a week with Aunt Marge as your prime caretaker on top of that? You'd go nuts in no time flat.

Hmm: Nope. Moody is Moody. Not Crouch. Or any other bad guy for that matter.

Thanks to all my reviewers: Fancyfree, Kudarung, hmm, Henriette, Athena Kitty, When Pandas Rule the world, ocpawnmaster1, Greyhound Master, Angelkitty77, kinguofdoragons, JammnJim, jbcna and Mystical witch. Keep it up. You guys (and girls) rock!

Author's note two: I just got back from a college interview weekend. Thanks to all my reviewers that happened while I was gone… I have exams tomorrow so I don't have the time to look up all your names. But thanks to you too. You know who you are.

**All it takes**

**Chapter Two**

'Albus…' Moody thought. 'Why did you pick me for this job? I'm too old for this, and I would make a terrible father…'

Moody's thought's were interrupted by the door opening and a very small four year old entered the room. He seemed to be very independent of mind and brave, simply because he didn't seem the slightest bit nervous.

"Hi." Harry squeaked. "Are you the scary looking guy they want to be my daddy?"

Moody almost choked, before letting out a low chuckle. 'Plain spoken… I like him already.' he thought. 'Maybe Albus isn't as crazy as I thought.'

"That I am, Lad. Assuming you'll have me of course." Moody replied.

"'Kay." Harry said, giving him a dazzling smile. "I've never had a daddy before. It sounds fun!"

'Really trusting lad… I'll have to fix that.' Moody thought.

"If both of you sign this paper, then you two can be on your way. Check in with us in a week, and if you both agree, we can sign the final paperwork, and legally you will be father and son." A matronly looking woman with a pen and a paper on a clipboard said.

Moody took the paper and looked over all the paperwork with a narrowed eye. He signed at the bottom, and passed the clipboard to Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked over the paper in the exact way that Mad-Eye did. Were he any older, people would have thought he was mocking him. Instead it earned a chuckle from the matron which she stifled into a snort.

Harry spent almost the exact amount of time eyeing the paper as Moody did, before signing his name at the bottom. People seemed shocked by that, as they expected him to sign with an x or something.

"Looks like everything is in order." The matron said.

"Ready to go Lad?" Moody asked

"Yeah!"

Moody got up from his chair and hobble walked towards the door,. His wooden leg made dull thunk sounds on the carpeted floor. Harry followed him out the door and had to almost run to keep up with Moody's long strides.

They walked a bit in perfect silence, before Moody decided to speak once more.

"I'm sure you were wonderin' how we would get home, seeing as I can't drive with this wooden leg." Moody said in his usual gruff voice.

Harry hadn't been, but he nodded anyway.

"Well, we are goin' to drive… Just not a car. Tell me Harry, have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" Moody asked. He had talked to Hagrid, and borrowed Sirius Black's old motorcycle. He hoped he didn't scare the boy.

"No… but I've had dreams about them." Harry piped up. "In the dreams… in the dreams it could fly!"

Moody grinned like a maniac. "What would you say if I told you this one could fly too?"

"I'd say that I want." Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Moody reached over and mussed up Harry's hair while chuckling. "I like ya already kid."

"Thanks!" Harry said, grinning. They reached the bike, and Mad-Eye gave Harry a boost to get up. The Ex- Auror climbed on in front of Harry and he started the engine.

"Hold on tight, Kid." Moody said. Harry clipped on the seatbelt and wrapped his arms around Moody's waist (as far as they would reach anyway.) Moody started the bike, revved the engine a few times, pulled up the kickstand, and they rode off into the early morning light.

A few blocks down the way, Moody pulled into the parking lot of a park. He killed the engine and climbed off the bike. Harry hopped down without help, and looked to Mad-Eye to see why they stopped here.

Moody walked over to a park bench and sat, gesturing for Harry to follow. Harry took a seat on the bench across from Moody, and waited, patient and curious.

"Harry, what do you know about your parents?" Moody asked bluntly.

"Not much… Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash." Harry replied.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He knew he must have said something bad to make Moody glare like that. And the sparks… they were scary too.

"That fool of a Dursley… If he wasn't dead I would…" He stopped when he noticed Harry curling up into a protective ball. He felt his anger wash away instantly. He felt like scum…worse than scum.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's… They lied. Your parents didn't die in a car crash." Moody sighed. "Did they tell you anything about your parents at all?"

"No…" Harry said, loosening his protective all a bit.

"Harry… You're a wizard. Your parents were also wizards. And I'm a wizard. And they were also murdered by a wizard." Moody said bluntly. "The reason you were sent to live with your aunt and uncle was for your own good. In our world, the Wizarding world, you are famous. Extremely famous. The dark wizard who killed your parents also tried to kill you. But it didn't work. You lived through the curse that nobody survives, and the dark wizard was sent away. That's where you got that scar."

Harry reached up and touched his scar. "I… can I ask you something?" Harry asked finally.

"'Course Lad." Moody replied.

"Are you a pirate?"

Moody goggled for a minute. He was stunned. Of all the questions, that was not what he had expected.

"No, Lad. I'm not." Moody replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the wooden leg mostly. And the weird eye. You should get an eye patch for it. That would be cool." He sounded a bit disappointed. Harry seemed completely unsurprised at the entire existence of magic and all that had been explained. There was something about Moody that made him a lot more trustworthy.

Moody chuckled. "Arr… Cap'n Moody prefers the term 'Privateer.' We should be off lad… treasure to find, villages to raid."

Harry giggled and followed Moody back to the bike. He felt he'd found his father already.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to AthenaKitty, Greyhound Master, When Pandas Rule The World, Black's Phoenix, Shadow00, ThunderGod, Shadowed Rains, IWuvMyKenshyPoo, Gryffindors, ERMonkey Burner Of Cookies, Shinigami, Heather, Sirius009 and jbcna.

And thanks to those of you awesome people that are nice and will click that happy blue button once you finish reading this chapter.

**All It Takes**

**Chapter Three**

"This might feel a bit weird, Lad." Moody said, pulling out a pointy wooden stick from his robes. Harry shied back slightly as the wand tapped him lightly on his head. He felt as if someone had cracked an egg on his head… and it was cold. The feeling trickled down his spine.

He watched in awe as Moody performed the charm twice more. Once on the motorcycle, and once on himself.

"That'll pretty much cover it, lad." Moody said gruffly. Well, Harry assumed it was Moody. All he saw was a man-shaped distortion in the air. But he trusted the man, and he felt Moody's strong hands wrap around his waist and pick him up. He was set on the invisible bike. He saw a sparkle in the air, and Moody cast another spell.

"That was a bit of a binding charm Lad. It's to keep us from falling off." Moody explained. Harry nodded mutely as a reply. Moody revved the engine a few times, and he felt a peculiar sensation as he left the ground.

He was riding with a wizard that looked like a pirate on a magical motorcycle through the air, and they were camouflaged so well that he could barely make out his hands in front of his face.

Harry smiled and watched the tiny houses and tiny people so far below them. People raking the freshly fallen leaves from their lawn, people getting in one last lawn-mowing before winter… He hoped he wouldn't have to mow the lawn, though with Moody being able to use magic like that, he didn't expect that he would.

The same magic that he would be able to use someday. Harry fell into a contented sleep, and dreamed about dragons and unicorns and a world where they all existed.

The motorcycle touched down gently at the end of Moody's driveway. He stopped it for a moment so he could disable all the security spells around the house. You could never be too careful these days. He drove the rest of the way up the drive and opened the door to his garage with the wave of his wand. Even with the area expanding spells, the garage was overflowing.

He banished everything that fell out back inside with a wave of his wand. He walked the bike into a small hollow he'd made that was safe from collapsing rubbish. Moody scooped up Harry, who was still fast asleep and brought himself, Harry and the bike back into the visible spectrum.

He closed the garage door and made his way into his house. He disabled all the traps and curses waiting for those foolish enough to enter and let out a low sigh.

'What were you thinking Dumbledore? I'd make a terrible father…' Moody thought.

Initially when Dumbledore had suggested he raise Harry Potter, Moody had flat out refused. But then Dumbledore pulled out a trick from under his sleeve. A trick Moody had all but forgotten about.

"And what if I call upon your Wizard's Debt, Alastor?" Albus had asked.

Albus Dumbledore had saved his life, years ago in the early stages of the first war with Voldemort. Alastor had yet to repay his debt. So, Moody had sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face for several minutes, before saying "You fight dirty."

"I know, my friend. I know." Albus had replied.

And so, he was stuck. He would have to leave most of his paranoid ways behind him, in order to raise The-Boy-Who-Lived. Moody hadn't been happy about his choice, but he had no other options. It was, after all, a Wizard's Debt.

Moody laid Harry down in a nice soft bed. It was to be Harry's room. He hadn't had time to clean it up yet, and it was still stacked with musty old books, but it was a bed.

Moody closed the door behind him, and sighed. With a curse of Dumbledore's name he got to work. He needed to get this place in a livable situation before Harry awoke. And for that, he was going to need help. Lots of help.

Moody tossed a fistful of Floo Powder into the fireplace.

"Albus Dumbledore." He said. The wise old Headmaster's face appeared instantly in the flickering green flames.

"What can I do for you, old friend?" Albus asked.

"You…" Alastor growled. "You can get the order back together again, for one last mission. I am going out to get some lunch, and by the time I return, this house had better be spotless and organized."

Albus actually shied back at the anger in his old friend's voice. "Right away…" Dumbledore answered with a sigh. The fireplace connection was severed, and Moody walked out of the house.

'It'd better be good…' Moody thought as he left the house and apparated to a Muggle supermarket. The horrified muttering people made as he stomped through the store was music to his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Wow! You guys rock! I'm keeping a beautiful 15 review average (Which is far better than I've done for any fic, ever.) So, thanks to: Potter, Shadow00, When Pandas Rule The World, ThunderGod, MethosLover, Jbcna, Shadowed Rains, and ER Monkey Burner of Cookies. Special thanks to Ferret Bouncer, whom I forgot to mention as a reviewer for chapter one. (Sorry!) A few people may have reviewed since I wrote this note. If I forgot you, sorry. You still rock.

Also, I experienced my first flame for this fic! It's under the Chapter one reviews. Take a look. You know you want to. Also, thanks to ER Monkey Burner of cookies and Jess S1 for notifying me of my screw up earlier today. I uploaded the wrong chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

And here we are…

**All It Takes  
Chapter Four **

Dumbledore was exhausted, and he hadn't even started cleaning yet. He'd just apparated fifteen times in quick succession to gather members of the Order and other people that owed him favors. Everyone he'd been to seemed to see that he was desperate and took advantage of that as best they could. He had to promise Mundungus Fletcher a "get me out of jail free" card. Essentially, the next time he got arrested, Albus would have to put his job, reputation and possibly his life on the line to get him out.

He owed Madame Pomefrey a bigger budget… He owed Minerva some chocolates, a date and some flowers… Hagrid wanted a dragon, but he settled for a pet hippogriff and a bottle of Odgen's finest. At least the Weasley's came without asking for anything.

Dumbledore made his final apparation and saw a small crowd gathered in front of Alastor Moody's house. Roughly thirty people. Half the Hogwart's staff was present, as well as the entire Weasley household. Even Three year old Ginny had a sponge and bucket of soapy water.

"Thank you for coming. All of you. Shall we?" He asked the diverse group of witches, wizards and squibs before him. His eyes seemed to be too tired to twinkle.

"No thanks." Severus said dryly. "I thought we were all just going to have a picnic on the lawn."

There were several chuckles from the Weasley twins, and a few others. Dumbledore either didn't notice or didn't care.

"What a splendid idea, Severus. After we clean up, let's have a nice picnic lunch for Alastor, Shall we?" There were a few groans. Picnics meant more work for everyone.

Albus lead the way into the house, the others followed, but gave him a bit of distance. Everyone knew how paranoid Moody was, and were using Dumbledore as a minesweeper. There was a loud snapping sound, and suddenly Dumbledore was dangling by his ankle from the ceiling. Coins and candy fell from his pockets like a piñata. People just left him there, and started cleaning. The twins got tired of laughing at him after a few minutes and let him down.

Rooms were magically expanded, floors were swept, and all the surfaces were wiped down with a damp rag. Dumbledore expanded Moody's bookshelves along with the room so that there was space for all the books cluttering every surface. Madam Pince filed the books in their proper places, and Minerva transfigured a rock into a filing cabinet (permanently) and filed all the papers that were about. Foe glasses were repaired and mirrors were restored. They even polished the furniture.

"Does Mister Moody know all of you are here?" asked a timid Harry Potter from the top of the staircase. He hadn't anticipated the effect his words would have. Young Ginny Weasley dropped her sponge and water. Ron Weasley got a glazed look on his face and said "Wicked…" Remus tripped and fell flat on is face. Mrs. Weasley narrowly missed lopping her hand off with the cleaver she was using. Mundungus shook his head and muttered something about a "bad batch." Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat into a bucket of mop water. The Weasley Twins looked at each other and grinned like maniacs. Arabella Figg stepped on Mr. Tibbles who bolted into the closet with a yowl. Sturgis Podmore walked straight into Minerva McGonnagall, sending them both toppling onto the floor and into the puddle caused by Ginny's bucket.

All in all, only Dumbledore react oddly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he does." Dumbledore answered "We are here at his behest."

Dumbledore would have continued, but the shocked murmurs and mutterings grew too loud and drowned out his voice.

"He's the one who…"

"…The Dark Lord…"

"Killing Curse…"

"Survived it…"

"Harry Potter…"

"-who-lived…"

"Scar…"

"…Like his father…"

Harry shook his head. These people were all crazy. Except the old guy who smelled like a candy shop.

"Okay…" Harry said. "But I hafta warn you. Mister Moody is a pirate and if you're lying, he'll make you all walk the plank. ARR!" Harry scampered back into his room, making growling noises and trying to make his voice sound like a pirate's.

The Order, and the Hogwarts staff were at least polite enough to wait until Harry had left before exploding with laughter.

"Mad-Eye… The Buccaneer." Mundungus gasped out through gales of laughter. He'd fallen on the floor and was clutching his stomach.

Everyone else was in a similar state of good humor. Dedalus was pounding the floor with his fists and shaking with mirth, and the Twins had grins as wide as the English Channel. Even McGonnagall had a chuckle or two.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Mad-Eye Moody boomed. Apparently their laughter had distracted them a bit too much, and nobody had noticed him come in. Needless to say, everyone shut their mouth instantly and the room got stiflingly quiet.

After an awkward second or two, Kingsley managed to rasp out a soft "Arr!"

The room exploded with laughter once more, leaving a very baffled Moody trying to figure out why they were laughing and threatening to hex people. It was several minutes before order was restored and people got back to work.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ended up leaving early without divulging any reasons. What he actually did…well you'll find out later.

After another hour of good hard work, the house was spotless. The idea of the picnic was ditched when it started to rain, and everyone went home. Moody collapsed into a chair once they'd gone and pulled off his peg leg.

'I'm too damn old for all of this nonsense.' he thought before dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**All it Takes**

**Chapter Four (five… whatever… I'll fix it eventually.)**

It was two thirty-three in the morning at Moody Manor and everyone was resting peacefully. Harry dozed peacefully in his bed, wrapped in a mountain of blankets. (Harry hadn't been used to having bedding, so once he was allowed to have it, he was addicted. It was common to see Harry with so many blankets that he was sweating.)

And two rooms over and across the hall, Mad-Eye slept as well. His magical eye spun around behind his closed eye lid. He was wary, and watching, even in his sleep.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. The look of shock on his face was enough evidence… Something was wrong. He slipped on his peg-leg and clomped over to the fireplace.

"Must Floo… Dumbledore…" he muttered, his voice all but shaking.

He threw a fistful of Floo Powder onto the fire. "Albus Dumbledore!" he said, and stuck his head into the roaring green flames.

"Albus!" he said, his head in the headmaster's office. "Albus!"

There was a scuffle of undergarments and he heard the Headmaster approach.

"Alastor? Is that you? What possessed you to firecall at this ungodly hour?" The Headmaster asked, rubbing his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

The Headmaster was wearing an electric blue night shirt. It had little candy canes and gum drops on it.

"Christmas is in two weeks!" Moody exclaimed.

"Alastor, if I needed a calendar-"Albus started.

"That's just it! I haven't gotten him anything!"

"Well in that case you'd better make a nice little trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow then. Enjoy the crowds." The headmaster said quickly.

"But Alb-" It was too late. Albus had ended the firecall.

Moody sighed. "I haven't the foggiest idea of what to get Harry… I knew I shouldn't have agreed to be his father…"

Moody laid back down in his bed and started to think. What could he get the child who saved the world for Christmas?

------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------

Back at Hogwarts, Albus sat down in his bed.

"I'll send someone over to babysit Harry tomorrow. And I'll make sure everyone gets him something… That boy needs to be spoiled more than any child I have ever met."

------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------

At exactly three AM, the Daily Prophet magical printing press roared to life. All the articles had been meticulously arranged, and the papers printed themselves by the hundreds. Every letter was printed, enchanted and every page was folded properly and rolled up. They were fastened with a length of string with a loop at the other end. Owls stuck their feet through the loops and the string tightened like a snare. Owls could usually carry as many as three news papers at a time, and had a coin purse attached to their other leg for the money.

The birds carried and delivered the papers to all of Wizarding Britan. By 5:00 AM sharp, every Witch or Wizard could expect to have been bothered at least once by an owl with the paper.

One particular bird was getting old. Rorre had been carrying papers all his life, and was starting to develop arthritis in his wings. Like many other owls, he was getting to the point where he would be retired and sent to the Elderly Owl Sanctuary in Sweden.

Tonight, Rorre was on one of the harder runs. He would be delivering papers to Azkaban. Though Dementors did not affect animals, it was still a difficult flight. But alas, three guards were on duty that night, and all three had ordered the paper.

Soon, the island prison came into view. Rorre adjusted his flight pattern and angled in through the open window into the break room. The guards had been smart and left payment on the table. With a practiced knack, Rorre pecked through the strings on his leg and put the Knuts into his purse one by one. The three papers were left on the table and Rorre flew off into the early morning light.

A few minutes later, a guard by the name of Alex walked into the break room. Two more hours until he was allowed to go home, and one of those hours was his break. He settled down at the table and cast a spell on the paper. A magic mouth read the paper to him, word for word while he ate his lunch. Most of the paper wasn't interesting to him, and he eventually got up and went to patrol the prison once more. His paper was under his arm.

"Excuse me." A raspy voice asked from one of the cells he passed. "Could I have your paper when you're finished with it?"

"I don't see why not." Alex said, passing the paper through the bars. "Pass it around to some of the other prisoners if they want it. It is Christmas after all."

"Will do." The man with the raspy voice promised. It had never occurred to Alex that the man he handed the paper to was a hardened felon: Sirius black.

Sirius eyed the paper, and scanned through articles. One caught his eye, and he read it.

**The-Boy-Who-Lived: Adopted**

_After the tragic death of his Aunt and Uncle, (Muggles that he was living with) Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world was put up for adoption. After only a few short days, someone happened to stumble upon our savior, who was on his way to the Muggle Orphanage. The man immediately signed paperwork regarding the issue, and agreed to take care of Harry Potter for a few days to see if he would like to stay with him permanently._

_Harry Potter agreed to this and stayed with him for the full two week trial run. Paperwork was signed, and Harry Potter was officially adopted. The man who adopted him? None other than Ex-Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Albus Dumbledore was available for comment on the matter and said that "Alastor has been alone for some time and needs some companionship, while Harry needs someone who can protect him and give him undivided attention. What fits that criteria better than a retired Dark Wizard Catcher? Alastor was known as one of the best and most powerful Aurors. If he can't keep Harry safe, nobody can."_

_Neither Harry, nor Alastor was available for comment, but an investigative reporter at the Ministry has discovered that there is a form in, signed by Harry Potter himself to Make Alastor Moody Harry's legal guardian. It is expected to pass without a hitch. More on the subject, see **Adoption, Page A5.**_

Sirius smiled for the first time in four years. Tears of joy streamed down his face, as he thought of Harry, having his first shot at a normal life.


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the low amount of updates over the last week and a half. And sorry for not mentioning my reviewers last chapter. I was posting it right before class and didn't have time to get all of your names down. So I'll mention all the names for both chapters here.

I'm planning on doing a bit of a montage for the next chapter. In less than three chapters, Harry will be at Hogwarts. In less than five, we'll be in the present. I'll try and make the chapters really long though.

Oh, and now that finals are over I'll be able to update more often. YAY! Also, I'm sort of looking for a beta reader. Schnoogle has rejected my stories… says they need editing. So anybody who's around with a strong power over the English language.. Email me. Or review. Something.

Thanks to: Wraith, ThunderGod, LoneIceDragon, Heather, Sarah R Potter, Pandas Rule The World, jbfritz, bandgsecurtiyaw, jbcna, CrimsonReality, goddessa39, Shadow00, Marin, Arwen-evanstar-elf, superstitiousmonkey89, Japanese-jew, circe-Visigoth, Yenom, CorvidaeTigiris, …………., darkenedprongs, Jessa L'Rynn, Kcmprincess, ferret bouncer, ERMonkey Burner Of Cookies, blackbeard, I Wuv My Kenshy Poo, Dragonero, Fancy Free, Greyhound Master, Shadowed Rains, Kyrissean angelis, and everybody else who planned on reviewing but hasn't done so yet.

**All It Takes**

**Chapter Five** (or six)

Harry came down the stairs like he did every morning, not realizing that today was any different. He knew that Christmas time had been coming since Moody had taken him out to get a tree a few days ago. He didn't see why a tree had to die just for people to decorate it and put gifts under it though. Someday, when he had a house he would have a pine tree that grew inside the house. Then it would be just fine…

"Yer' up late. I thought all kids woke up early on Christmas." Moody said.

"Oh, is it Christmas already? I'll go start on breakfast…" Harry said gloomily.

Moody choked on his eggnog. "Start on breakfast?" Moody repeated dumbly.

"Well that's what I do on Christmas right? I cook breakfast, Dudley opens his gifts." Harry replied.

"Harry, you won't be cooking anything today." Moody commanded.

"I won't?"

"No. You will go over to the tree and open all of YOUR presents." Moody ordered

"I…have presents?"

"No… I thought the mountain of gifts over there was for me. Yes, you have presents, now go open them!"

"I have presents?" He repeated to himself, as if convincing himself it was true.

'What a kid…' Moody thought. 'If those damn Dursleys were still around I'd kill them myself.'

Moody followed Harry into the other room, just in time to hear Harry exclaim "An owl! Dad! Someone got me an owl!"

"Did they now?" Moody asked, feeling some semblance of a smile come to his face. "Well, read the card and tell me who got it for you."

"'Kay." Harry responded, searching for a card. "It says H-hag…Hagrid." Harry read. "Hagrid got me an owl!"

"Yes, he did, Harry. So what are you going to name your owl?" Moody asked.

Harry turned his attention back to the brown owl before him. It had black spots all over it and a white feather goatee where it's chin would be. All in all very dignified. "He should be named Fred!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"Fred the owl?" Moody Mumbled. He felt the edge of a smirk coming on.

'Owl Fred… Alfred. Surely that wasn't intentional…' Moody thought. 'Cute… And those young Weasley twins should get a kick out of it too.'

Harry read the card from his next gift. Anyone with half a brain could tell what it was. It was about four feet long, narrow, and widened out with a brushy texture at one end. Moody tensed when he noticed it. 'Some idiot got him a broom? Dear god…' Moody thought. It felt like the world was coming to an end very shortly. He could see clearly through the wrapping paper and saw the words "cleansweep five" on the handle.

"It says 'To: Harry, from: R…R…Remus." Harry said.

'A certain werewolf will be paying dearly for this…' Moody thought.

Harry squealed with delight upon opening the broom. "Wow! A broom! Thanks Remus!" Harry called.

Harry next discovered a small box with no label. "There's no tag… Who's it from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, why don't you open it and see?"

"But what if it's not for me? What if it was your present?" Harry asked.

"Harry… I can see through boxes. I can assure you that this is yours." Moody said.

Harry opened the box. "It's a cloak. Looks a bit big." Harry announced. He proceeded to try it on.

Harry let out a startled squeak as he turned invisible.

"I can't see me!" he exclaimed. "It's an inv… invisamility cloak!"

Harry grinned and folded the cloak neatly and set it next to the broom.

In the end, Harry made out like a bandit. From the Weasleys, he received a sweater, a bag of homemade ginger snaps (still warm) and a few old Zonko's products. He also ended up getting a helmet and a home made (but charmed) parachute from Kingsley Shacklebolt. Presumably, they were for the broom. Harry also received some new clothes that fit, a pair of shoes, two sets of robes, a pointy wizard's hat, A couple books (some fiction, some non-fiction. All of which were magical, except for the copy of treasure island.) He also received a notebook, a pretty quill, a few bottles of colored ink, an assortment of Honeydukes candy, all the owl food, treats and other maintenance stuff one could want .

Moody got a few presents as well. Foe glass, dark detectors, a subscription to "Magical Justice" magazine, a few new books on self defense and a special kit to help wash his magical eye.

Then, Harry noticed a tiny box at the back of the tree. It was roughly the size of a deck of playing cards. Harry pulled it out, and wondered what might be in such a small box.

The tiny box said 'for: Harry' on it. Harry shrugged and opened it. There was a folded up piece of parchment inside. He opened it, and gasped. It was a map. In the corner there was a bit of writing.

_I give to you_

_Young man of measure_

_A chance for more _

_Christmas treasure_

_Your pop will guide you_

_Just take his hand_

_For soon you'll be_

_In Pirate's land_

_Just use the map_

_And use your thoughts_

_Just remember_

"_X" marks the spot _

Harry's eyes widened as he read.

"You ready for a little adventure, lad?" Moody asked.

Harry could only nod. He might get to see some pirates. He was stunned.

Moody tapped his wand on the box, and Harry felt a hook behind his navel. Harry clamped his eyes shut. When he opened them, he found himself on a sandy beach, his back to the ocean.

"ARR!" said a voice from behind him. "Yeh'll be after the treasure, won't ye?" said a voice.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**All It Takes**

**Chapter Six**

"Well…" the voice behind them continued. "Yeh'll have to get through me first. ARR!"

Harry and Moody whirled at the exact same time, and found themselves face to face with a fearsome pirate. He had a black bandanna with a jolly roger on it wrapped around his head, and his teeth were filthy and cracked. He smelled like rum and rotten fish. He also had an intimidating looking patch across his left eye. A diagonal scar started across his forehead, disappeared under the eye patch and came out the other end onto his cheek.

The pirate drew his sword (a slightly rusted cutlass with a simple iron handle.) and Moody drew his own blade. Moody's blade was more of a scimatar, but it was still quite impressive. Steel clanged against steel as Moody and the newcomer pirate fought.

Suddenly the newcomer pirate lost his balance and nearly toppled over backwards. This was all the opportunity Moody needed and there was a sickening "splortch" sound as Moody's blade struck home in the pirate's left hip.

"Arr…" The pirate managed before collapsing into a bloody puddle on the beach.

Moody made a big show of removing his blade from the corpse of the pirate. He cleaned off his blade and walked over to Harry, who was still cheering.

"YAY DAD! YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED THAT MEAN OL' PIRATE!

"Aye, lad. That I did. Lead on, young one. Take us to this Treasure… " Moody replied.

Harry lead the way into the tropical forest with childish enthusiasm. Moody turned his head and winked at the pirate on the sand. The Pirate in question smirked slightly and winked back.

Moody followed Harry into the woods.

Harry navigated them through the forest with an aptitude for maps that would be unrivaled by anyone his age.

"Here!" Harry said, pointing down. Sure enough, there was a big "X" drawn in the sand. Moody waved his wand and sent a shower of sand up into the air, revealing the treasure chest underneath. Moody levitated the oak chest out of the hole and opened it with a simple "alohamora"

Harry lifted the lid and saw himself staring at a huge mound of Pirate's gold. "Wow…" Harry said. "We should take this chest and get out of here before more pirates show up!"

"Right you are, lad." Moody made them a second Portkey, and the two of them were whisked away and back in the living room, along with the chest.

Across the Island, a thirteen year old Nymphadora Tonks was dumping sand out of her boots. Her mother, Andromeda was waiting with another Portkey, to send her home.

Though the entire treasure hunt was staged, Harry didn't learn that for at least five more years. The end result was, Moody "Started" a private account for Harry at Gringotts, filled with the pirate gold. It was actually Harry's inheritance from his parents, but it was all worth it to hear Harry talking enthusiastically about his pirate journey for months on end.

Years went by and Harry learned and grew. He was nurtured instead of ignored, taught instead of forced. At his seventh birthday, Harry was given his very own wand and Moody proceeded to teach Harry all sorts of spells. (Harry also got occasional tutoring sessions from Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and on a few rare occasions, Albus Dumbledore. Harry also had a few tutoring sessions with the Weasley Twins, but that was an entirely different matter.) But Moody did not neglect Harry's non-magical education either. As a retired Auror, Moody had nothing better t do than spend his entire waking hours tutoring Harry in everything from Math to History. Since Moody was Half-Blood, he knew how to live in both worlds, and Harry was taught the essentials of both as well, in case he needed them someday.

Harry didn't learn until later that the only reason he was allowed to have a wand so early was due to the ex-Auror's reptation. When someone has so many Order of Merlins that they are used as coasters about the house… well the ministry generally owes you something.

All too soon, Harry's eleventh Birthday arrived. And Harry got a very special letter that day. Harry was going to Hogwarts!


	8. Chapter 8

-1**A/n: **I may end up skipping forward a few times over the next few chapters. Ultimately, I want to end up in Harry's sixth year by chapter fifteen or so. Preferably sooner. I'm going to completely skip Harry's second year in writing, as well as the third. They're going to occur exactly the same as the books. In fact… really I just want to do Harry's first and fourth years slightly differently before skipping ahead to the present. So I guess you should ignore the above statement. The story will commence properly in the present around chapter 11 or 12. The only difference with book 3 is that Harry will already know how to cast a Patronus.

Also, if I skip a scene for some reason assume it is the same as it was in the books.

**All It Takes**

**Chapter Eight/Seven (I need to fix the chapter's numbers sometime…)**

"So…" Harry said, standing at his father's side. "This is it, the legendary Hogwarts Express."

Moody nodded, but Harry wasn't looking in his direction, so he added a verbal confirmation. "Aye."

"It's just a magically modified antique train." Harry felt a slight smirk come to the corner of his mouth. Years with Moody had given him a dry sense of humor.

Moody recognized the look. His Auror instincts had started buzzing every time he'd seen it. 'Danger, Danger, Danger!' a voice in his head would always shout.

"Alright, spit it out!" Alastor ordered.

Harry stood on his tip-toes to whisper into Moody's ear. "Wouldn't it be great if someone reported the train to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department?"

Moody choked on his tongue and coughed up a storm. "I s'pose I could send you the paperwork needed to file a complaint." Moody managed. Years with Harry had forced him to enunciate and now he spoke understandably out of force of habit.

"Nah. I couldn't do that to Mr. Weasley. Maybe if Kingsley was in charge of that department…" Harry was cut off by another one of his father's snorts followed by a few nasty words. This happened every time Kingsley Shacklebolt was mentioned by anyone in Alastor's presence. A few years ago, Kingsley had started a comic strip that aired in the Daily Prophet. About Moody the Paranoid Pirate. The comic aired for a week before people caught on, and it was removed. Moody had never forgiven him.

"It's almost time dad. I've got to go." Harry said.

"Yeah… See ya at Christmas kid." The Ex-Auror replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry said, wrapping his dad in a big hug.

Harry left and got onto the train with his trunk. Though he could have carried it easily, it was far more amusing to watch it float leisurely behind him as he walked.

"HEY! SHOW OFF! WE SAVED YOU A CABIN!" a familiar voice yelled.

Harry raised his eyes and saw his best friend Ronald Weasley at the end of the train.

'This is going to be a good year.' he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry Potter." The Transfiguration professor read from the list of names. The room was suddenly filled with whispers before turning deathly quiet.

"It's Moody now, actually." Harry said to the Professor. "I got it changed last year to keep things simple when we travel. I didn't think my parents would mind.

Minerva nodded in an understanding way. "Your name was Harry Potter when you were accepted into the school. We hadn't changed it. I do hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Harry sat down on the stool. Minerva lowered the hat onto his head. It barely made contact when the hat boomed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smirked slightly as he made his way over to his house's table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in his bunk directly across from Ron. He was way too excited to fall asleep yet.

"Hey, mate. How've you been?" Ron asked. "I haven't heard from you since you went on that trip to China."

Harry had only gotten back from China a few days ago and had needed to rush to get his things ready in time to leave for Hogwarts.

"I've never been better." Harry said with a grin. "China was amazing! They have the largest dragon population of any country in the world. And with their high population of people it keeps getting harder and harder to find them. Sometimes they let Muggles onto the sanctuaries to help take care of them because they have so many dragons. It was bloody amazing… They're almost domestic. And they have this Asian equivalent of Diagon Alley that's to die for. You should see what I picked up from the joke shop."

Harry and Ron seemed to notice it at the exact same time. The snoring sounds had stopped and the room had gotten awfully quiet. All the attention in the room was focused on Harry and Ron.

"You boys want to see too?" Harry asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Of course."

"Who wouldn't?" were the three replies as his other dorm mates practically tripped over themselves to get to Harry's trunk.

"_Lumos._" Harry cast. Just so everyone could see. "All right, let me get this straight to make sure I'm remembering this properly. You're Neville, you're Dean and you're Seamus, right?" Harry asked, pointing to each of the three boys in turn.

"Got it in one!" Seamus replied with his comical Irish accent.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Neville asked. "Do you have the scar?"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly. "No. I'm Lord Voldemort. I tripped and fell into the fountain of youth and cut a lightning bolt into my forehead with a knife because I was bored." Harry's withering sarcasm cut through the air so sharply that the boys forgot to twitch at Voldemort's name.

There was an awkward three second pause before all five boys burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

"You… pretending to be You-Know-Who…" Neville gasped out.

"Priceless…" Dean managed.

Harry was still chuckling when he opened the lid of his trunk. Harry rummaged for a moment and pulled out the first Chinese souvenir. It was a black velvet drawstring bag. Four heads leaned over as he opened the bag.

And then there was silence.

"Um… Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Neville?" Harry responded.

"You know that those are just marbles, right?" Neville inquired.

Harry scoffed. "Just marbles? What kind of fool do you take me for?" Harry waved his hand over the bag and the marbles rose out. Once every last marble was out of the bag and floating in the air, they started to buzz.

"I, Harry James Moody am proud owner of one swarm of Carnivorous Chinese Checkers." Harry said with a smirk.

"So… you could tell these things to eat someone if they bugged you?" Ron asked with a look that said hw wasn't sure whether to fear for his life, or give thanks to the gods that he wasn't a Slytherin.

"They wouldn't eat them. But it hurts a lot when they bite you. Their teeth are sharp. Sometimes they draw blood. But no worries. They follow my orders only. All you have to do is think the password and they'll do what you want." Harry said with a grin.

"And what's the password?" Seamus asked.

"Nuh-uh. I have to hold all the cards. They won't bite unless I tell them to, and I like it that way." Harry responded matter-of-factly. "Besides, why should I give you the password to mine when you can have your own? I have four more that are just like this in my trunk. You can make up your own password. There are sixty marbles per bag. You will each get a swarm, so long as you all swear not to use these on another Gryffindor. Unless all five of us agree. After all, they said Gryffindor will be our family. There's no need to start trouble between our housemates unless we have to. But we don't want to be weaponless if trouble comes a-knocking, eh lads?"

That night, a group of two friends became a group of five. And as far as they were concerned, there was room for a whole lot more. For that night, those five made a pact, whether they realized it or not. A pact of loyalty. To stand together against whatever threats they might face, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**All It Takes**

**Chapter Nine**

All five boys ran from the Great Hall as fast as they could manage. It was moments before their first Potions class of the semester, and if the rumors bout the teacher were correct… they shuddered to think about it.

Miraculously, they made it into the dungeon on time, and managed to get everything from their bags unpacked before their teacher stormed into the room.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House and Potions Master of this institution. It is my job to put up with you and educate you in the art of Potions making. Though I am sure that most of you will prove to be terribly inept at this subject." his eyes settled on Neville for a moment, who gulped. "While others will excel beyond our Headmaster's wildest expectations." His eyes landed on Draco, who smirked.

"To the inexperienced, Potions can be lethal. Without me here, most of you would die by the end of the week, if not by your own stupidity, than by someone else's." His eyes landed on Harry. There was a look of pure loathing there for all to see.

"Mister Potter… Our new celebrity." Severus Snape sneered at the class. "Now called Mister Moody, I believe. Possibly the only Wizard in this room with two fathers. Tell me boy, did you inherit your father's arrogance? Or did the madman rub off on you and pass along his paranoia?"

"It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you." Harry quipped.

A few people gasped. A few snorted, Seamus started laughing and turned it into a hacking cough. But all eyes in the room were now on Harry or Snape. And once Shamus's "cough" subsided, the room was as silent as a mime's funeral.

"Let's play a little game, Mister Moody." Severus said with a dangerous gleam in your eye. "If you win, I will give five points to Gryffindor. If you lose, I will deduct twenty-five and give you a week's worth of detention. Or you can skip out and only get the detention and ten points off, for talking back to your teacher. Your call, boy."

"What are your terms?" Harry asked. He didn't want to back down, but he wasn't stupid either.

"I will ask you three questions testing on Potions knowledge. You will gain or lose five points for each question. If you guess them all correctly, you will also get out of the week of detention that I am already giving you." Snape's voice was dripping with malice.

"I accept, provided that all the answers may be found in the textbook you assigned." Harry said, determined.

"Of course." Severus agreed. The ending almost sounded like it was hissed out.

A few Gryffindors were already shaking their heads, knowing that they had probably already lost the twenty-five points.

"First question: Name all six dragon parts that are used in Potions making."

The girl next to him seemed to be thinking harder than he was. She was counting them off on her hands, without speaking. She only seemed to remember five of them.

"Hide, Blood, Heart, Liver, Claws and Horn." Harry replied. He was astounded he remembered all of them.

Snape scowled. "Very good. Take five points. Why is it so important to keep Ashwinder eggs frozen, Mister Moody?"

"Because otherwise they explode and set things on fire." Harry answered automatically.

Snape's scowl darkened. "Another five points." But Snape seemed absolutely certain that he wouldn't be able to answer the third question. "What is the most important ingredient in the draught of peace?"

"That is a matter of opinion, Professor. Any number of misused or inproperly measured ingredients could cause it to foul up. The Draught of peace is particularly difficult and could go wrong any number of ways."

"You didn't answer my question." Snape said with a glare.

"The answer is water." Harry snapped.

"That is an interesting answer Mister Moody, please explain how you came to this ludicrous conclusion.." Snape replied nastily. His intent was to humiliate him in front of the whole class.

"Without water, it would not matter how perfectly you added all the other ingredients. The potion would remain completely inert because there would not be enough liquid in the cauldron to blend the ingredients. All your ingredients would be tainted by touching the other ingredients, and you would have to throw the entire thing away."

"That is incorrect, Mister Moody. Five points from Gryffindor. Please report to my office every night this week for detentions starting tonight."

"But it was correct!" Harry insisted, getting to his feet. "It fulfilled all the criteria needed for a correct answer! You have to accept it!"

"I do not!"

"Professor, if a beaker is filled exactly to the halfway point, is it half full or half empty?"

"I…Full… no… empty…" Snape spluttered.

"You see? My answer is just as correct as yours. It would be unfair if you did not accept the other answer!"

"Five more points from Gryffindor!" Snape boomed.

"I should have known that a Death Eater wouldn't play fair." Harry spat!

"OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Snape yelled. "And go to the Headmaster's office immediately! One hundred points from Gryffindor!"

Harry packed his bag and fled the room. It would take a long time for Snape to restore order after what he had said. Still, the feeling of impending doom was there as he trudged towards the Headmaster's office.


End file.
